Deaf
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: The kid walked over, he was a couple of years younger than him and a lot skinner. The kid blinked at him. He opened his mouth and said something. The blond shook his head, he couldn't lip read yet.


QE: This idea came from me wanting to write a story with no speech.

E.S.P:We did quite well we think.

QE: This was really hard to do.

Evestar: We roughly worked out Jack should be six in this story and Yusei five.

E.S.P: We unfortunately don't own anything.

* * *

><p>The ringing hadn't gone away since the accident that had taken away his hearing. The young blond sat in the waiting room bored. There was nothing he could do. His mother was sitting stiffly next to him and ever so often whacked him to sit properly.<p>

He tried not to yell. That made the ringing worse. He tapped his white board and wished he could hear it.

He saw the door open and stiffen. This doctor, he knew by the white coat, was nothing like the old decrepit corpse that liked poking him. His mother poked him and wrote stay on his bored.  
>He returned his attention to the doctor, he looked young ish...younger than his mother that was for sure, he had thick black hair that covered one of his eyes. He was really animated in the way he spoke to his mother. His eyes dropped down and he saw a small body clinging to the back of the white coat. He was shocked that bright blue eyes were watching him intently. Small fingers unclamped his hands and waved.<p>

He waved back.

The kid walked over, he was a couple of years younger than him and a lot skinner. The kid blinked at him. He opened his mouth and said something. The blond shook his head, he couldn't lip read.

The kid blinked and ran over to the nurse's desk. The brown haired woman laughed and ruffled the kids head before handing him a book.

He looked back to his mother, she was arguing with the doctor.

Something tugged on his highly expensive coat. He looked into the bright blue eyes it pointed to a picture. It was of a person waving with the word hello under the picture. The kid waved and mouth hello.

He smiled and did the same back.

Those blue eyes shined with happiness.

The kid took his hand and pulled. He gave a quick look at his mother who was arguing at the doctor and the woman at the nurse's station who was watching the adults with interest so he followed the kid clinging to his hand.

There was an empty room at the end of the corridor and inside was toys and games and in the far corner a grand piano which made him flinch. His mother had made him learn to play against his wishes. The kid pulled him towards the brown monster and lay his head on top of it and indicated for him to do the same.

He did only to please his happy growth.

When the kid was happy with his position he backed off and went to the white and black keys and played a couple of notes. The vibrations rang through his head and he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. Those blue eyes lit up again and he started playing again.

Twinkle twinkle little star. He started humming along with it. The ringing no longer annoyed him. He could feel the music. It was a strange sensation but he liked it.

He sat up and the kid puffed his cheek out and huffed at him. He indicated that the kid should do what he did, so they swapped places.

He looked at the keys and tried to remember one of the songs. His fingers moved across in a muscle memory way. He didn't care about it but now he kind of wished he had.

The kid smiled at him brightly.

He looked up. His mother was standing there with the brown haired woman. His mother looked stern and the woman smiled at the kid on the piano.

He jumped off and started to talk to the woman animatedly.

He looked away. The kid was just humouring him.

A small book was shoved into his hands. The bright blue eyes smiled at him. The picture showed a man closing and opening his hand, good bye.

He nodded and did it. The kid smiled and hugged him which caused him to have a minor panic attack before the kid shoved the small book into his hands and pushed them towards him.

The woman handed him back his forgotten white board with the words he wants you to have it.

Before he could say thank you his mother lost her patients and grabbed his arm to forcibly dragging him out by his arm.

She was ranting at him and obviously had forgotten again he couldn't hear.

He never went back to that doctors but he kind of regretted not trying to find out the kids name.


End file.
